


Mr. Almost-to-Never Right

by angelbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Caring Sam, Cheating, Cheating Castiel, Conflicted Dean, Confused Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Humping, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Gay, Heartbreak, Human Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean, M/M, Married Castiel, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sick Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbitch/pseuds/angelbitch
Summary: It hurt Dean to see Castiel got married to another man. It hurt him to see Castiel laughing carefreely with his husband when he barely smiled to Dean before. It hurts him very much to see Castiel kissing Balthazar so passionately when he rarely let Dean touch him before. It wasn't that they were not in love, hell, they did so deep Dean was afraid of losing him.Dean didn't know what went wrong. They just split up one day, and the next thing he knew, Castiel was Balthazar's.Years later, here Dean was, standing at a soiree held by the couple.He was still clueless. What went wrong?





	Mr. Almost-to-Never Right

Somehow, Dean found himself in a soiree held by the last person he could face at the moment. He bit his lip and sucked in a sharp breath as the host couple approached him. A small lump grew in his throat and he swallowed spit to ease the sensation. Castiel was the last person he could look at right now, and the fact that Castiel was having Balthazar’s arm wrapped around his shoulders broke Dean’s heart into pieces.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

That voice. That achingly comforting voice uttered his very own name out of those beautiful lips. Dean could only let out a light chuckle and look at Castiel’s forehead. It felt too painful to look at those mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes. 

 

“Hey, Cas.”

  
Dean took in a slow harrowing breath and smiled warmly at the man. Somehow, the pain of seeing Castiel in Balthazar’s arms felt more agonizing than the cancer lump eating his life away.

**Author's Note:**

> angelbitch here. it's my first destiel story. please be kind to this potato. i'll update the story when i'm done writing it. adios, bitches!


End file.
